xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Melia
Melia Antiqua '(メリア エンシェント, ''Meria Enshento, '''Melia Ancient; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and is part of the High Entia race. She is a powerful mage who lives in the Royal City of Alcamoth prior to the game's events. Her true age is unknown in the game, though her brother Kallian is 151 years old. The art book "Xenoblade: The Secret File" reveals her age to be 88 years. Her arts focus on summoning elemental spirits and ether magic. Melia is the daughter of the High Entia Emperor Sorean Antiqua and his second consort. Imperial tradition states that the emperor take two consorts; one a High Entia, and the other a Homs. Melia, daughter of the Homs second consort, is of mixed High Entia and Homs heritage. Melia's mother is never seen and is only alluded to in dialogue as, due to the difference in the rate of aging between Homs and High Entia, she died of old age sometime before the events of the game. An NPC in the imperial palace however does state that Melia has grown up to resemble the second consort as a young woman. Personality When Shulk, Dunban, Reyn and Sharla first meet her, Melia comes off as a typical spoiled and haughty princess when she slaps Shulk for touching her. However, this is immediately proven false when she instantly apologises and offers to help the Homs for rescuing her. In truth, despite her status as the princess (later Empress) of the most advanced race on Bionis, Melia is a very humble, modest and kind person, never once looking down on Homs as inferior beings, though this is partially because she is half-Homs herself. Initially, Melia was very reluctant to accept the Homs's help to take down the Telethia who killed her comrades, insisting she was perfectly capable of doing it herself and didn't need any help. Whether this was because of pride, grief over her friends' sacrifices or a simple desire not to get strangers involved is open to interpretation. She was also very sceptical about the Monado at first, believing Shulk's ability to see the future was rubbish. Only after they defeated the Telethia did she finally grow accepting of its power. Story Melia is first seen fighting a large flying creature, later revealed to be the Leone Telethia, accompanied by four knights called Aizel, Hogard, Garan, and Damil. The knights are killed and Melia left unconscious and on the verge of death in Makna Forest. When Shulk and his friends find her, Sharla diagnoses that she is suffering from ether depletion. In order to save her, they have to gather pure ether crystals. Shulk heads to the Great Makna Falls to gather them and is attacked by Telethia spawn. Upon Shulk's return, Sharla revives Melia by shooting the ether crystals near her body. Melia refuses to explain her reason for being in Makna Forest, but decides to accompany them temporarily and leads them to Frontier Village. When Shulk mentions his battle with the Telethia, Melia is surprised and refuses to believe in Shulk's visions. Only after defeating the Telethia and avenging her fallen allies does she come to accept his power. After returning to Frontier Village, Melia decides to officially join the group and they continue on to Eryth Sea. Upon the group's arrival in Alcamoth, it is revealed that Melia is High Entia royalty and the Emperor's chosen successor, with the additional support and blessing of her brother Kallian. However, the decision to declare Melia as Sorean's successor does not sit well with the first consort, Kallian's mother, who resents Melia due to her half-Homs heritage as the daughter of the second consort. It is at this point that Melia becomes the target of an assassination attempt. At the first consort's suggestion, Melia is sent to perform an ancient trial in the High Entia Tomb in order to prove herself worthy as the successor. Melia completes the trial and is deemed worthy by the forefathers to become the imperial successor in spite of her half-Homs ancestry. It is at this point that an assassin hired by the emperor's first consort attempts to kill Melia with the aid of a Telethia, but is thwarted by Shulk's group. After Melia is declared successor in a public ceremony, Mechon attack Alcamoth and Sorean travels to Prison Island. Melia accompanies Shulk's party in giving chase, but they are unable to prevent the emperor's death. Following the events on Prison Island, Melia is due to officially ascend to the throne, but her coronation is delayed for one year, allowing her time to travel with Shulk's party to seek her own vengeance for the death of her father. In the meantime, her brother Kallian serves as regent while an impersonator of unknown identity is prepared to fill in for Melia's public appearances during her absence. Following the events at the Mechonis Core, Zanza sinks Prison Island into Eryth Sea and floods Alcamoth with ether. The action transforms the vast majority of its citizens into Telethia. Lorithia and Dickson confront Melia and the rest of Shulk's party as they attempt to escape aboard Junks, but the party is saved when Kallian and High Entia forces fly in to combat the traitors. However, Kallian and his forces are in turn exposed to high concentrations of ether and transformed, but Melia is spared from transforming due to her Homs ancestry. Later, Melia and the party travel to the Bionis' Interior, where they confront Lorithia, who keeps the now mindless Telethia form of Kallian under her command. After Lorithia is defeated, Kallian is released from his existence as a Telethia and is able to share tender parting words that only Melia and Riki can hear. Abilities Melia's abilities are based upon Ether Arts, being a mage-like character with low health and physical strength, while excelling in ether combat and defense. Her main arts do not immediately damage opponents: rather, they produce an elemental summon, which float above her head with a specific spherical design, and give off an aura that increases the party's stats while they are in the vicinity of Melia. Up to three of these summons can be in play at the same time, including three of the same summons which will subsequently stack their effects (eg. 3 aqua summons for high health regeneration). Her Talent Art effectively uses the elementals she has summoned to attack, meaning that Melia's main form of dealing damage is to summon and then release these elements, while she can also keep the elements passively active to buff her party members. Every released summon that attacks an enemy fills her Talent Gauge, allowing her to enter Element Burst state when maxed, granting her access to some powerful abilities as well as doubling damage caused. Initially she can summon Flare (which buffs the strength of all around her), Aqua (which gives everyone the Regenerate Status) and Bolt (which gives everyone near her an Ether boost), but learns more as she gains levels. As a perk, due to Melia using her Talent Art in order to attack, she can be extremely useful during Chain Attacks as Talent arts can be categorized with any other Art type, allowing her to easily stack the Chain Attack art multiplier regardless of what Arts her other party members use. Similarly, she also has a few spells that cause statuses on enemies. She can inflict Sleep using a special hypnosis spell, heal a party member at the cost of her own health, and even Topple a single target by herself at close range. Once she reaches Element Burst state, she gains a single-use ability to either Bind the foes' movement, or seal enemy Arts for a period of time, status ailments that other party members are unable to cause themselves. General stats ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * each element discharge adds 10% to her talent gauge * can buff battle members with the summoned elements * can debuff and inflict high ether damage to enemies by discharging summoned elements or using ether arts * can double ether damage during elemental burst * can use talent arts during chain attacks that will guarantee a successive chain attack multiplier on the next turn Arts Many of Melia's arts provide a buff when summoned and do damage when released. This is noted thus in the list below: (group buff when summoned | damage when released) * Elemental Discharge Art (attack with a summoned elemental) * Summon Bolt (grants Ether Up | causes electric damage) * Summon Flare (grants Strength Up | causes blaze damage to all enemies around the target) * Spear Break (throws back and slows an enemy, close range) * Hypnotise (puts an enemy to sleep) * Burst End (reduces physical and Ether defence of enemies in range, only available during Element Burst) * Shadow Stitch (Binds enemies in a circle around Melia) * Summon Aqua (grants Regenerate | drains HP from one enemy) * Healing Gift (sacrifices HP to heal a party member) * Summon Copy (resummon the last summoned elemental) * Summon Wind (grants Agility Up | inflicts area damage around the target) * Starlight Kick (forces Topple when used after Spear Break) * Summon Earth (reduces physical damage | inflicts poison) * Reflection (reflects enemy attacks except Talent Arts) * Power Effect Aura (doubles range of elemental auras) * Summon Ice (reduces Ether damage | causes chill damage to all enemies around Melia) * Mind Blast (removes enemy auras and inflicts Arts Seal, only available during Element Burst) Skill trees Melia has the following Skill Trees: |-|Serenity= Serenity is one of Melia's initial three skill trees, and the first skill is unlocked when she joins the party. Prioritizing Serenity gives Melia an Agility bonus based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Honesty= Honesty is one of Melia's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Honesty improves Melia's Critical Hit rate based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Reliability= Reliability is one of Melia's initial three skill trees. Prioritizing Reliability improves Melia's Physical Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Reticence= Reticence is Melia's fourth skill tree. It can be unlocked by completing Trouble at the Lighthouse. Prioritizing Reticence improves Melia's Ether Defence based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills |-|Passion= Passion is Melia's fifth Skill Tree. It is obtained by completing Ancient High Entia Mystery. Prioritizing Passion improves Melia's Ether based on the number of skills that have been unlocked in this tree: Skills Legend Gem Crafting Melia owns unique Shooter and Engineer abilities for Gem Crafting, they are: Shooter * Medium Bonus: Qualities grow stronger with a medium flame. Engineer * Strong Flame: Poor * Medium Flame: Great * Gentle Flame: Poor Presents 3 hearts * Dobercorgi (Animal; Colony 6) 2 hearts * Amethyst Melon (Fruit; Sword Valley) * Doomsday Poppy (Flower; Eryth Sea) * Mystic Dahlia (Flower; Alcamoth) * Spirit Clematis (Flower; Colony 6) * Forget-You-Not (Flower; Satorl Marsh) * Night Lily (Flower; Eryth Sea) * Chimera Rabbit (Animal; Satorl Marsh) * Venom Platypus (Animal; Satorl Marsh) * Prism Centipede (Animal; Central Factory) * Purple Lamp (Parts; Sword Valley) * Rumble Box (Strange; Frontier Village) * Steel Silk (Strange; Tephra Cave) Quotes * "The head! Shoot him in the head!" * "Star searing flames of absolution! * "Summon FLARE!" * "Water! The source of all life!" * "Manifest yourself!" * "Summon BOLT!" * "Summon AQUA!" * "Feel darkness blacker than midnight!" * "I feel the Ether flowing through me!" * "BURST END!" * "Witness my true power!" * "Aha! A weak spot!" * "I see your strength is the genuine article!" * "Oppose me and your destruction is inevitable!" * "My thanks." * Melia: "Riki, may I please stroke your soft fur?" Riki: "Melly always welcome!" Reyn: "Me too, please!" * Riki: "Melly, Riki try really hard! You see it?" Melia: "Of course, you sweet thing! Who's a brave boy?" Shulk: "Melia, are you feeling okay?" * "Is this all you're capable of?!" * "Hm...A rather advantageous position!" '' * ''"Now, healing aqua!" * "Now! STARLIGHT KICK!" * "None can oppose us." * "Bravo, oh, bravo." * "Accept this gift of healing" * "By my flesh and blood, be healed!" * "My strength is fading..." * "How rude!" * "But we cannot be reckless!" * "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Apparently." * "Your fighting spirit is mine!" * "SPEAR BREAK, hah!" * "En garde!" * "Prepare yourself... MIND BLAST!" * "Succumb to the power of earth!" * "Poison EARTH!" * "Summon COPY!" * "REFLECTION manifest" * "Good night..." * "Summon WIND!" * "Summon ICE!" * "Follow my lead!" * "Acknowledged." * "Quick! Tend to the wounded!" Vision Warnings * "Reyn, this may be somewhat troublesome." * "Sharla, what should we do?" * "Dunban! We must act!" * "Riki, do something!" * "Fiora, can you handle it?" * "You saw another vision?" Post-battle dialogue Trivia * Melia is also the name of a species family of plants that the Chinaberry Tree belongs to. * Her last name, Antiqua, means old/ancient in Latin. Melia is the only player-character in the game with a known surname. * Jenna Coleman, who voiced Melia, went on to play the role of Clara Oswald in the Doctor Who series. * According to the Heart-to-Heart "A Breathtaking Sight", Melia explains to Reyn that when she was young, she fell off the Sky Terrace of Alcamoth's Imperial Palace and survived, but has no memory of how. Reyn is left astonished. * Melia has the highest accuracy and ether out of all the playable characters in the game. She also has the lowest HP out of the characters. * Just after the events of the Mechonis Core when the party first returns to Colony 6, Shulk will be unconscious in Linada's lab. When Linada is not around (this can only take place at midnight), Melia can repeatedly speak to the unconscious Shulk for some very interesting dialogue regarding her feelings towards him, and also receive a large heart's worth of affinity. It appears that Melia was going to do something to the unconscious Shulk, perhaps a kiss, but she would later be ashamed had she not stopped herself. See animated image, but it contains spoilers. * Melia appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Gallery Melia.png|Melia Melia concepts 1.jpg|Concept art Melia concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Character concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Melia brave.jpg|Melia in Brave outfit Melia retrieved.jpg|Melia in Retrieved outfit Melia hierax.jpg|Melia in Hierax outfit Melia stella.jpg|Melia in Stella outfit Melia lancelot.jpg|Melia in Lancelot outfit Melia rafaga.jpg|Melia in Rafaga outfit Compilation Armor Melia.jpg|Compilation of Melia's armor Melia Battle Tactics C.jpg|Melia - Battle Tactics fr:Melia es:Melia Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:High Entia Category:Alcamoth Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Melia